SAO Rewritten
by HornyFucker27
Summary: Kirito is an ordinary gamer. Who is lucky enough to get hands on a newly published game. the game however, has a twist. you can't log out, and if you die there you die in real life too. Their only hope is to clear the games 100 floors. Follow Kirito and a lot of other Characters harsh journey through the unpredictable and Brutal game: SWORD ART ONLINE


**Hello everyone! and this is my very first fanfic!**

 **basically what it is, it's a rewritten story of SAO(sword art online). Were i will try to make it the way me and others want it(i asked what they would like to change about SAO). I will also make my own characters(and import people from Season 2), and fill up the time gaps.**

 **I DON'T OWN SAO, THE AUTHOR DOES**

 **so here is Sword art online rewritten**

 **...**

Kirito was sitting in he's chair, he has been doing that for 2 hours now. He had he's earphones on, while reading a game magazine. He was listening to the news, where the VRMMORPG Sword art online was praised for it's huge succes. Kirito had already gotten a copy, all beta testers would get a copy of the game when it released. Only 1000 got a chance to beta test the game. In the Magazine was an article, about the Creator of the "nerve gear" and maker of SAO. Akihiko Kayaba. He turned the page, then he suddenly got a cut in he's finger.

He **looked** at the cut, the blood was trailing down he's finger. Travelling at a low pace, due to the amount of blood coming out. Kirito sighed, when a very familiar voice cried out.

"Kazuto! I'm gonna go training!" He's Cousin Suguha, Called out. He heard her steps Down the Stairs, and the door slam Shut. Kirito looked at the locked door behind him. Before standing up from he's chair, and walking over to the bed. On top of it, was a helmet. The nerve gear. Kirito laid on he's back, in a Comfortable postition.

"Link start!" Kirito said, as many stripes started to engulf he's mind. then a login screen came up. He typed in the account, he had gotten from he's beta testing. The loading screen came up. And the message to welcome players, were on the screen in bright red color.

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE

...

Kirito sight was blurry, he couldn't see a damn thing. It only lasted for a couple seconds before fading away. He looked down to see he's character completly rendered. The Avatar, was a few feet taller than him. He's hair had grown long and spiky, he's biceps had grown a little bit as well. the complextion on he's face had changed a lot. The jaw was wider, the chin was thinner, he's brows had grown thin and long. The eyes stayed the same.

"Hello SAO...I'm back" He said with as much pride as possible. He turned around, and saw multiple players that just logged in. All of them, had their own unique character, some had girls Avatar's, others male. More players spawned in every second. Kirito just admired at the popularity SAO had gotten during it's first day. He decided to walk into the city, see if something had changed. He wasn't the only one, a lot of players had already ventured into the city checking, out it's Architecture.

Most of them was looking at the shops, to see something they could buy or farm money to get. Kirito looked around, just to someone running into him. So they fell and landed on their backs. "watch were you are going!" Kirito said very angry, they had slammed their heads together as well. "sorry!" the Player said grabbing the back of he's head in pain.

He had pink hair tied in a ponytail, he had a small scrub. He had a Headband around he's forehead. He quickly got up from the ground and offered he's hand. Kirito gladly accepted the hand, as he got while grunting.

"aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Kirito asked, The player smirked. "i don't usually do that, but okay then, my name is Klein" he said pointing at himself, "what's yours?". Kirito smiled, "it's Kirito". The player known as Klein, nodded in approval, "cool name" he said.

"why were you in such a hurry?" Kirito asked, "i just wanted to know the town, as fast as possible" Klein responded. "i don't know much about this game" He said, "i don't even understand the combat correctly". This got Kirito's attention, "have you already been in a fight?".

"nah, i just read a little about it from one of those Beta testers", he said ashamed. "maybe i can help you understand it?, i know a lot about it". Klein looked surprised,"how do you know?, wait, are you one of the Beta testers!". Kirito sighed,"yes, i did Beta test the game". "well why didn't you say so?, that's so cool!" Klein said.

"do you want me to help you or not?" Kirito asked bored, "yes!" Klein said in an instant. Kirito turned he's back to Klein, and did a motion with he's hand to say "follow me". Klein followed him until they got to a spot, far away from the town.

...

"OOOWWW" Klein yelled out as he flew backwards, and landing on he's back in pain. Kirito wanted to see how Klein was fighting. Klein grunted and grabbed he's stomach, "you can't feel you're characters pain...". Klein sat up,"yeah forgot about that". Klein couldn't defeat a level 1 boar, so there were much to improve on. "see?, i don't understand it correctly...". Kirito walked over to Klein. "it isn't to hard to learn, here let me show you"

Kirito put he's right leg a few inches back, "you need to charge up you're attack, just like this". He moved the sword over he's shoulder, it started to glow blue. The Boar had seen him, and began it's charge. It grunted loudly as it got closer. Kirito narrowed he's eyes. The boar jumped at him. Kirito swung so fast, Klein's eyes couldn't follow, the Boar squealed as it hit the floor with a massive wound in it's stomach. It then exploded into particles. Kirito looked at Klein, "now it's you're turn".

Klein got up, and moved he's blade over he's shoulder and moved he's right leg back. it glowed Crimson Red, another Boar had spawned a few meters away from them. Like the last one, the boar charged at them. This time Klein slashed through the boar, and it landed flat on it's stomach. "awwww yeah!" Klein looked very happy and made a little dance, before he looked at Kirito. "thanks Kirito" He said, Kirito smiled "no need, you needed help, i helped you".

"hey, now that i know this, how about we go grinding?" Klein offered, Kirito looked confused at Klein. "Grinding?", Klein nodded "farming!". Kirito stood there for a few seconds, Then he nodded with a smile.

...

Kirito had completly forgotten how much time had passed, all he knew was that dawn was upon the horizon. They had gotten to level 3 and earned a lot of money.

"arrhhhh, this game sure is amazing" Klein said while laying flat on he's back in the grass. Kirito could do nothing else but to nod. "Video games sure has come far" Kirito added, He turned he's gaze onto the landscape. "i can't believe this is only the first floor!" Klein added as he stood up. "yeah, only the first floor..." Kirito added silently, Klein looked intrigued at Kirito at the sudden statement.

"it just that, the world outside of this is Plagued. And this looks so much better. in here there are no wars, no politics, no discrimination. All there is to this, is harmony and endless adventure. so if i ever got the chance, i would rather stay in this place than out there"

Klein didn't understand a word except for the "stay in here" part. "don't you have a family?" Klein asked a little worried about kirito's statement. During their time farming, he gained a certain amount of trust and respect for him.

"i have a cousin, that's it" Kirito answered, with that Klein got exited. "how old is she? is she single? what does she like doing?!". Kirito got a little shocked at this, "she is 14, and she practices martial arts! defiantly ain't your type!"

during their talk, a rumbling sound came. "that's my stomach, i am getting real hungry" Klein said, Kirito had already forgotten about their talk. "remember food in here only satisfies your characters"

Klein smiled, "yeah, but i got a Nice Pepperoni pizza on the way! don't want to miss out on it". "so are you going to log-out?" Kirito asked, Klein nodded and turend he's back to Kirito and opened the pause menu. "see you around Kirito" He said.

"see' ya Klein" Kirito said back to him, and turned he's back. "that's weird", Kirito turned he's head to Klein. "there is no Log out button" Klein said frantically. Kirito opened he's menu too look at it "likely a glitch in the systems", he opened up the options tab and was suprised to find no log out button. " ohhh, i'm going to miss my Pizza!" Klein yelled.

Kirito felt something tickle, and he noticed he and Klein was about to be teleported. "what's going on!" Klein asked, Kirito didn't answer. They dissapeared from the spot.

...

 **and that's were i end it! sorry if the grammar is bad, English isn't really my first language.**

 **Hope you liked it and review, i need all the feedback i can get to make this work. Plz give me requests for future chapters.**

 **thanks for reading!**


End file.
